the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonder (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Sonder has no family. No mother. No father. No siblings. No distant relatives. She formed from stray magic by herself. It was something that hadn't happened since the Great Spirits, the ancestors of the gods, died. When they died their magic was spread everywhere, and new gods arose. But Sonder is a young god, and she was formed billions of years after the Spirits died. The other gods didn't like this. It was unnatural for a god to form this way now. It was wrong. Everything about Sonder was Wrong The major gods discussed what this unexpected child's fate should be. Should they kill it? Leave it to its own devices? Or should they assign someone to raise it? None of the major gods wanted anything to do with her. A child that wasn't related to them? Why would they want to bother with that? An older fledgling god, a god who was not aligned to any type of magic yet, volunteered. She wasn't well liked by the major gods either. They thought she was lazy and no good because she was well into her thirties and still refused to align herself to any of them. Her name was Kissa, and she raised Sonder. Raising Sonder lead Kissa to the realization that she was meant to be the Goddess of Maternal Love. But Sonder never considered Kissa a mother. Sure she was a kind older lady, and Sonder was thankful that she took care of her, but the word 'mother' just never popped up in her mind whenever she thought of Kissa. Sonder was fifteen when she fought in the Death Games. She fought just like Match and Muerto did, but was beaten by Muerto about half way through. She was angry at first. She wanted to become a major god so badly. She wanted to stop being treated like she was different. She wanted her life to be meaningful. But she now understands that she wasn't meant to be a Queen, and being mad at Muerto is wrong. When Muerto killed her, he was just acting out of fear. An eight year old child had no business killing gods who were much older than him in an arena. Instead when Sonder became a minor goddess of Death she vowed to protect Muerto, unlike others who vowed for revenge. She never saw Muerto as a king, and honestly she believes that Virtuous should have never let him. He was much too young. Sonder has only ever seen Muerto as a scared little kid. And that's all he is. Sonder can relate to that. She was once afrightened kid all alone too. She still is. She's only nineteen now. No kid should ever be frightened. She will protect him. She will fight for him. And she doesn't care what it takes. Sonder has been tortured because of her loyalty to Muerto As a minor goddess it was her job to guide the dead. She was supposed to greet and welcome every mortal who just died and give them a brief tour of the Underworld, before sending them off to Judgement Personality She's good at understanding and acknowledging others. She's constantly aware that each ghost she meets is for of stories. Is full of ''life ''despite being dead. Overall Sonder is not satisfied with her life. She wishes she didn't exist. She thinks her life is pointless and sees nothing good that can come out of it. Relationships Sepulchral: Her boyfriend, she's known him since the Death Games, but they only really started to bond during the Battle of the Underworld. During this time Sepulchral protected her. He put himself in danger so she wouldn't get hurt. It was both enduring and infuriating to Sonder. After the battle she wanted to get to know Sepulchral better and they soon developed romantic feelings for each other. Muerto: Her king. She doesn't really see him as that though. She sees him as the child he really is. Kissa: Her caretaker when she was a child. Trivia * Name meaning: the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own—populated with their own ambitions, friends, routines, worries and inherited craziness—an epic story that continues invisibly around you like an anthill sprawling deep underground, with elaborate passageways to thousands of other lives that you’ll never know existed, in which you might appear only once, as an extra sipping coffee in the background, as a blur of traffic passing on the highway, as a lighted window at dusk. * She's a genone that I gened myself * She's bisexual * Her theme song is Shampain by Marina and the Diamonds Category:Earth Dragon Category:Nocturne Category:Female Category:Scout Category:Deity